casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassandra Cain Costume History 3
Cassandra Cain Costume History Batgirl Suit (Supergirl #14) Jokingly called the “Darth Cass”, or "Darth Cain", rendition, “Evil Cass” dons the Batgirl suit in her fight against Supergirl (Kara Zor El). Drawn by Jan Churchill once again, this rendition is intimidation all the way with additions such as white eye lenses and elbow pads to the suit and a new bat-themed belt buckle. The duel katana calls back to her Kasumi rendition where katana were used her primary weapons. The red UVB glow that the swords emitted are what gave the rendition the nickname “Darth Cass” as they look like the red lightsabers that the Sith from Star Wars wield. As each Bat family member has a “Gone Evil” costume, this would most probably be Cassandra’s. Batgirl Suit (Teen Titans #43) Part of Deathstroke’s (Slade Wilson) Titans East group, this rendition, drawn by Tony S. Daniel, of Cassandra’s suit had a capsule utility belt similar to Batman’s (Bruce Wayne) before the No Man’s Land event and a full yellow bat emblem. Her cape is textured similar to thick leather and an additional stitch across her cranium hints at the current psychological state of the character. Batwoman Suit (Teen Titans #53) A series of cameo shots drawn by Eddie Barrows reveals a Cassandra Cain from an alternate future as a new Batwoman. With the design based on Cassandra’s Batgirl suit her bat emblem extends from the stomach to stretch across the chest up to the shoulders. Her eye pieces are now also yellow and her belt is now a full box-capsule affair. Very nice. Batgirl Suit (Batgirl #1) The release of the Batgirl mini-series saw the return of the original rendition of the Batgirl suit thanks to Jim Calafiore. Though the artwork seems rather static in comparison to previous iterations it is still a welcome sight to see the original after so many alternate designs. Nude (Batman and the Outsiders #3) Though Cass appears throughout the Batman and the Outsiders series in her suit, perhaps the most noted of her appearances in this series was her nude walk across the apartment in front of two confirmed lesbians. The rendition, drawn by Julian Lopez, was clever in that it included the scars that she was noted as having but haven’t been shown until now. Batgirl Suit (DC Universe Online) Designed by Jim Lee, this rendition of Cassandra is featured in the Massive Multiplayer Role Playing Game, DC Universe Online, as part of the Bat Family non-player characters that the player meets in Gotham City. Although she only acts as a vendor, selling the legendary Batman armour, her appearance and voice is accurately intimidating as her comicbook appearance. Batgirl Suit (Batgirl #1) Cass' final appearance as Batgirl according to timeline canon was shown in a short sequence where, after she and Stephanie beat down some Gotham hoodlums, Cassandra undresses in front of her in the rain and then disappears; leaving Stephanie with the uniform and the mantle. While the event was meant to explain how and why Stephanie was now running around in Cassandra's uniform for the issue, the suddeness and pretty dubious explanation on why Cassandra was doing this left the fans once again screaming mischaracterisation. The reasons behind her actions were later explained in Return of Bruce Wayne where Bruce reveals that her giving the mantle to Stephanie was part of his last will and testament. All-in-all at least this scene reveals what she wears underneath the uniform and that she doesn't go nude like Catwoman. Batgirl Suit (Tiny Titans #33) Making a surprise appearance in the cartoon-styled Tiny Titans series, “Little Cassandra” expresses her desire to be more like Batman instead of wearing a Robin costume like the other characters in the issue. After she returns his Dan Didio signed picture, Alfred gives Cassandra her iconic Batgirl costume. Seen alongside Barbara Gordon in her suit, it is obvious that Cassandra’s suit is designed to be scary; the stitching of her mask emphasised to give a “jack-o-lantern” impression. Perhaps the most notable quirk of this costume was the inclusion of a skirt to the suit. Vigilante Costume (Red Robin #17) Appearing in Red Robin #17, Cassandra's first chronological appearance since passing the mantle of Batgirl, along with her costume, over to Stephanie Brown, Cassandra is shown patroling the streets of Hong Kong in a uniform similar in appearance to that worn by the anti-hero, Scandal Savage http://casscain.wikia.com/wiki/File:ScandalVU.jpg. Possessing a black and white colour scheme with a yellow utility belt and black scarf along with armoured plates over her shoulders and shins, there is no bat-motif evident aside from the continued usage of batarangs. This suit was visually designed by Marcus To. Batwoman Suit (Red Robin #19) Appearing in Red Robin #19 is this Unternet iteration of a Batwoman appearing alongside similar iterations of graduated heroes such as Kara Zor-el (Superwoman), Kon El (Superman), Cassandra Sandsmark (Wonder Woman), Raven, Bart Allen (The Flash), Garfield Logan (Beast Boy), Megan Morse (Martian Manhunter), Jackson Hyde (Aquaman) and Jaime Reyes (Blue Beetle). Drawn and created by Marcus To, this concept of Cassandra is based off of Batman's look of a black cape, cowl, gloves and boots with a grey bodysuit. Cassandra's own classic Batgirl design is also transfered with the absence of briefs, a full face mask and her yellow utility belt. Blackbat Suit (Batman Incorporated #6) The comicbook debute of Cassandra in her new identity as the Blackbat was a single page sequence where Cassandra hijacks a helicopter of Triads who were transporting drugs across Hong Kong. With the uniform being a mix of Cass using parts of her original Batsuit and parts of her vigilante costume from Red Robin #17, it is possibly due to Burnham's art style that she comes off as looking like a Green Hornet character, however, the ribboned cape gives off a kind of mystical air that retains her intimidating nature along with her familiar colour scheme and crest. Blackbat Suit (Red Robin #25) Drawn by Marcus To, the cover image of this issue was actually the first image revealed of Cassandra's Black Bat suit. The issue reveals a lot about the new suit as well as giving Cassandra herself some screentime as a support character to Timothy Drake. Noted differences in this depiction of her new suit is the filled in Bat emblem and the stylized Bat-buckle on her belt. Blackbat Suit (Gates of Gotham) A guest character arriving from Hong Kong to join the other Bat-wards (Grayson, Drake and Damian) in stopping a villain named the "Architect" from destroying Gotham City, Cassandra was said to have originally been the focus character of this miniseries, where her arrival back at Gotham would establish her role in the family and set the foundations for her return to Gotham, however, the story was later changed to instead focus on Grayson and his performance as Batman. Cassandra's design, by Trevor McCarthy, illustrates a dark but mystic air about her and her appearance in Gates of Gotham #5 is possibly my favourite depiction of her Black Bat persona so far. Batgirl Suit (Batman: The Brave and the Bold #13) Making a cameo appearance at the end of a book where the Phantom Stranger summons all of the Robins that have appeared in publication to assist Batman, Cassandra is seen standing with other Batgirls Barbara Gordon, Betty Kane and Stephanie Brown. The dark nature of her version of Batgirl is notable when contrasted with the other girls, her black silhouette only revealed through highlights and the yellow of her emblem and belt. A brief though accurate depiction of the character and the overall diversity of the Batgirl mantle. Batgirl Suit (Batgirl: Future's End #1) In her surprise appearance in the Future End event one-shot, Cassandra was shown as part of a trio of Batgirls (alongside Stephanie Brown and Tiffany Fox) working for a now Bane-esque Barbara Gordon in an alternate future in the New 52 universe. Drawn by Javier Garron, Cassandra's suit is a copy of Barbara Gordon's New 52 suit with additional bands coloured in her iconic gold (in contrast to Stephanie's purple and Tiffany's pink). Page 1,2,3,4 Category:Essays